


奈何往事梦如烬

by Kazuki0618



Category: Ashes of Love
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazuki0618/pseuds/Kazuki0618
Summary: 注意⚠️一级预警！啪死警告，别怪我没提醒现在出去还来得及！！！！！





	奈何往事梦如烬

【前言】

火染六月天，胭沁蕊冠间。

黯然销魂色，回眸众生绝。

传说，一对情投意合的仙侣只要在数万年才开的凤凰花下为爱祈愿，心之所念必有回应，生生世世永不分离。

（一）

寒莹晚空静，霜颸情愁郁。

箫韶袅音起，未见郎君归。

旭凤只一人痴痴倚在璇玑宫叶落凋零的合欢树下，枯枝曳地风飘起回首已是两相隔；蓦然想起峥嵘往昔，他才醒悟自己在没有润玉的日子中，浑浑噩噩已过了两万年。

爱情之中最为辛酸莫过于曾经的情比金坚在岁月无声蹉跎下风化剥蚀，再去找寻仅剩尘土纷扬；以前那般炽热跳动着的两颗心，在彼此之间消磨殆尽下渐趋冰冷，想要死灰复燃却似镜花水月。

由爱故生忧，由爱故生怖。此一生他与润玉相恋得不到长相爱，结发为伴等不到地老天荒。可心底不甘亦不愿去接受这个事实。

所以旭凤以天地为量日月为界下一局博弈名为“围城”，星罗棋布落子无语，想较个高下输赢，却不知情之一局在伊始时分就已注定深陷其中两败俱伤！

“玉儿，卿卿，我孤注一掷、将曾经的大好年华投入你我的情局中，又拼上所有、把昔日意气风发都用于你我的婚姻中。末了我黯然伤神、在余后的漫漫长夜徒留悔恨，拾起一地落叶、落寞回忆你我的往昔……”

旭凤凄然苦笑、唏嘘哀哉，在秋日萧瑟的晚风之中他终是释怀。而今才知当时错一世错，前尘过缘终散。情深意重迷惘良辰美景虚度，此一别沧海桑田，满眼春风百事哀。

嗟呼！这槐南一梦气数早已尽，破镜重圆亦是无用。

【前尘回忆篇】  
（二）  
润玉依稀记得那年仲夏黄昏，淮梧王宫湖畔的绿荷红菡萏胜似豆蔻美娇娃，花叶长相映搅起万顷碧波漾；夏风卷微凉竹露滴清响，尚在历劫的熠王旭凤载一叶扁舟、于湖光潋滟水天辉映之中款款而来。

此时的旭凤正值二八舞象好年华，一袭茜素绣凤衣、神采奕奕目色清。他泛舟而过行至润玉身旁喜出望外道：“神仙哥哥终于来啦，鸦鸦今日要给你看样好东西。”

说罢他欢欣雀跃的拉着润玉朝宫门内殿迈去，行至凤仪院前。一眼望去红如烈火的凤凰花灯数同鳞次栉比耀如繁星点点，景观绚丽宛若阳春百花齐放。润玉怔怔看着有些晃神。

旭凤在一旁则开心像个得了蜜糖美誉的垂髻稚子，满脸皆是稚气未脱的笑容。傻傻的揪着润玉水青色广袖长袍，絮絮地诉说一院凤凰灯的由来：“阿玉哥哥您是九重天的上神，琼台仙阁玉宇阑轩定是都见烦了，凡间的庸俗物件入不了你的眼。所以鸦鸦就想出了神话中的凤凰花灯，不知你喜不喜欢？”

少年面色泛红语气支吾闪烁，一双好看的凤眼被薄薄雾气拢住。很明显，在喜欢的神仙面前扭扭捏捏不知该说些什么、着急得都快哭了。他手足无措的站立一旁，眼神忐忑不安、期待着润玉能回复些什么。

“鸦鸦有心了，这礼物我甚是喜欢。” 白衣谪仙清煦温雅、柔情款款的给了熠王旭凤一个拥抱。声音恰似一汪清泉缓缓向东流，让春心萌动的少年更加脸红了。

旭凤磕磕巴巴的说着：“小时候听宫里那些老人们讲，在凤凰一族的传说中，只要两个真心相爱的情侣，于数万载才开的凤凰神花前许愿共白首，那么定会心想事成。阿玉哥哥，鸦鸦是凡人活不到神仙那般寿与天齐，也等不到凤凰花开、与君共赏的一刻。纵使人生短暂芸芸如蜉蝣，鸦鸦也要努力铭刻与你相处的每一秒、深深烙印在心间。阿玉哥哥，鸦鸦真的喜欢你～”

鸦鸦，我亦喜欢你。待你历劫归来，执子之手，与子偕老，长相守不离弃。我，等着你。

（三）

旭凤以淮梧熠王的身份在人间历劫二十余载，在天界不过虚余兼旬匆匆而过。可对于润玉来说一生悸动一世情劫也始于这寥寥数十日，自此一晌贪欢浮生若梦。

归位后的一个月，两人彼此之间心照不宣，虽彼此间难掩爱慕、却因心头端持着的一丝矜贵而久不开口。每每夜深寂寥无人时，润玉便会走向居天宫最高点的布星台。

望着远处料峭寒莹笼罩着的栖梧宫领地，隐约还能窥见挑灯夜读时浮跃窗纸上疏影绰绰，心头细细描摹微光下那人的丰神俊朗轩昂自若。

润玉觉得纵使朝夕变幻间千般思绪皆因他而生，可能得享片刻静谧、望着心爱郎君所居寝殿，将他模样置于内心柔软处安放，便足矣！

润玉殊不知，在目光缱绻所及处，那位少年郎借着昏暗灯光、缓缓提笔在宣纸上虔诚刻画他容颜如玉翩若惊鸿的绝世神韵。

迟迟钟鼓初长夜，耿耿星河欲曙天，两人彼此间爱意浓烈如火，奈何宫门凄切也只得被寒夜月未央、长门露更深所渐渐隐去。

就这样辗转反侧，一晃又过去几月。来年春日的第一朵花开，魔界举二十万大军之力陈兵忘川、企图进犯九重天。彼时天庭措手不及，一时间仙家朝臣惊慌失色。

“父帝，儿臣愿前往。” 在一片窃窃私语中，少年亮如洪钟的声音神衹般坚定响起。彼时旭凤一万岁弱冠礼将至，气吞山河惹四海一颤、势比长虹引八荒回头的大好年岁。

旭凤再也不是昔年天后荼姚怀中抱着牙牙学语的换毛凤凰雏崽，如今他“武尊火神”威名赫赫，响彻六界寰宇，上至君父天帝下至草芥微尘因其光芒竞折腰。太微亲赐赤霄剑坐镇。

天界所有赞誉毫不吝啬的给予了这位新晋年轻上神，大家都在期许太微嫡出次子日后无法估量的昼锦之荣，可唯有润玉心事重重，因为此时的紫方云宫几户快被络绎不绝、提着各式隋珠和璧的求亲队伍踏破门槛。

谁都知道只是彼此心照不宣，火神旭凤众望所归将会是天界储君、甚至是未来天帝。若是哪家的女仙能嫁作火神夫人，日后成为太子天妃甚至是天后都不无可能。

可这样一来，他就是别人的了，润玉恹恹的想着。一思及放在心里千忧万想的挚爱或许有天会为别人夫婿，凡间的那些山盟海誓都成泡影。润玉瞬间觉得心有不甘万般难受，却也只得掩耳盗铃般寻些借口安慰自己。

旭凤出征那一天，他着金丝软甲佩赤霄灵剑，手握五钩滚银枪，座下乃万年昆仑圣兽白泽。好一个鲜衣怒骂戎装待发的少年郎！润玉怔怔地看着他不禁愣了神，就连不知何时旭凤的仙侍了听递过一张纸条，润玉都未察觉。

离开送行队伍，润玉悄悄来到寒潭边看着纸条上的内容；一字一句情真意切，落款处还隐约可见那人相思至深留下的滴滴清泪。斑驳行书因主人书写时潸然凝噎、到最后有些已经辨不出了。

润玉紧紧捂住心口，喜极而涕的看向远方。默默念着那纸条上写的内容：吾爱兄长，蒲苇韧如丝，磐石无转移。凤凰花一约旭凤未忘。衣带渐宽终不悔，为伊消得人憔悴！此生所求唯愿与君永相爱长相伴，待我戎装呼啸、决胜千里而归，付君情丝百转。

旭凤终是不负众望大获全胜而归，天界上下无一不喜。雨过天晴，春分时节因战局动荡不安所带来的乌云阴霾被洗刷干净，取之而来的是旭凤即将一万岁弱冠礼的吉隆喜事。

仙们名族跃跃欲试，誓要在旭凤生辰宴这天让自家女儿将其一举拿下。与此同时一节导火线悄然而至，埋在太微与荼姚名存实亡的婚姻中，也铺在旭凤与润玉刚萌芽的爱情里。

旭凤生辰这天按礼数，在先贤殿双神宫行了加冠礼。待到午宴结束便没了踪影，各家仙子得了消息纷纷到栖梧宫门口堵他。结果侯了一黄昏、也未等到火神归殿。一个个金枝玉叶，哪能受这般委屈？扭捏着脸、愤恨的各回自家住处。

她们不知，一心想要嫁许以攀高枝的二殿旭凤，此时正在相隔甚远、位处天宫东南隅的璇玑宫内殿寝塌上，颠鸾倒凤飘飘欲仙的在享受着他的生辰贺礼。

云鬓花颜凝雨露，香汗淋漓娇声入，芙蓉帐暖度春宵，别是一番风情在心间。

（四）

在第十次被拒绝联姻提议后，荼姚终是怒不可遏、顺带将近日从密探那得来的情报，一股脑冲旭凤砸去，“旭儿啊，你让母神说你什么好！穗禾那么好的姑娘不要，偏偏看中润玉。是不是嫌母神心头不够堵，故意添乱的！别以为我不知道你那点破事。”

“润玉很好，纵使上清天玄女降世、四海八荒所有琳琅珍宝加一起，也比不上他一分。孩儿，从一千岁那年开始就喜欢他直到现在。世道无常轮回更替，唯有我爱他的心从未变过。”

荼姚深知旭凤性格，见他如此严肃认真，她明白八匹麒麟都拉不回这小子了。又想到当年龙鱼族簌离与太微的一段孽缘，荼姚怎么也噎不下淤积的一口气，她十指紧扣着鎏金凤座、深深在玉脂把手上留下一道印子，恨不得咬碎一口银牙：

“旭儿，你给我听着。旁人还行，偏这润玉是那不知羞耻婆娘簌离生的。大不要脸的勾引你父帝，如今这小不要脸的又搭上你！这俩母子都是下三路货色！你以为他真喜欢你呀？指不定是在利用你！也就只有你这傻孩子信了他。”

听到心头好被如此诋毁，旭凤自是不能忍。他头也不回的离开了紫方云宫，抛下一句“母神自重”，强抑无名火朝远处走去，耳畔萦绕着来紫方云宫前仙侍闲聊时的絮叨：“听说了吗？水神仙上的女儿寻到了，好家伙竟是个乾元呐！估计天帝陛下得动心思，给夜神殿下赐婚了。”

旭凤浑身不住发颤，内心深处极度恐惧着，久未发作的恶寒又一次席卷全身。他瑟缩蹲下，脑海中浮现的是童年时期父母不和争吵、在角落里难过落泪的自己。还有仙侍们看似奉承恭顺、实则各怀心思的虚伪做作。还有无意之中发现父帝那封未写完的废后诏书……

幼年种种让旭凤变得愈发多疑猜忌，这座天宫如一同吸食精元的无底牢笼，玩弄消磨着局中人所剩无几的意志力、安全感。旭凤从很小开始对身边所拥有的事物，有着近乎偏执疯狂的占有欲。

只是他潜意识里不断与这邪祟斗争，一直否定亦不敢去承认，事实上“害怕失去” 深埋在旭凤心底。“玉儿只能是我的！” 一丝冷光忽闪过旭凤粹着琉璃净火的瞳孔，他恶狠狠地瞪了眼远处的紫微星宫。

“父帝，您说儿臣若是有一天能够完全凭着自己的意愿生活，不需有任何顾忌、可与心爱的兄长长相厮守。娘亲也大可高枕无忧，不用再时刻担忧着母族的荣辱。如果那样该多好，您说对么？”

天元明正六万两千年，这一年天翻地覆。春耕时节荼姚授意母族为祸洞庭水族、私自对帝子润玉动琉璃净火刑，害其受业火毒重创。十日后天帝下令重兵驻守翼渺洲，同时废黜荼姚天后尊位、打入毗娑牢狱择日赐死。同年秋收时节，夜神润玉初愈。太微下旨令其与新晋水神锦觅近期完婚。

一桩一件无疑芒刺在背、毫不留情地戳着旭凤坚守的最后防线。这几日他越发消沉冷漠，整日里不是去军营练兵、便是隐身天宫无论如何找寻都不见踪影。仙家朝臣敏锐地捕捉到了泠冽空气中逐渐堆积的剑拔弩张，直觉告诉他们：天帝对储位确立已有主意，快变天了！

润玉望着眼前不知何时闯入的彦佑，下意识捏紧了身上试穿的婚服。生母簌离的养子先前在水族上下声名狼藉，他的冒然闯进，让润玉顿时惊慌无措。体内好不容易得到抑制的业火毒竟又有了复发的迹象。

“夜神殿下，小仙此次前来只是想告诉您一件事。龙鱼族眼线刚得的密报，近几日火神旭凤四处招兵买马、笼络人心，企图于明日大婚一举攻下九宵云殿、改朝换代。”

润玉不可置信的摇头否认，他心中的旭凤向来光明磊落、不近奸邪。怎会行谋_逆之事，这不可能！彦佑瞧了眼润玉神情，像是早有预见，仍是一副见怪不怪、气定神闲的样子道：

“火神如何行事并不重要，殿下只需记住一点：养母大人有意联合龙鱼族及西南水族势力，外加朝中几位仙家助力。于明日火神得手后发檄文众伐之，俗话说‘擒贼先擒王’，火神叛部实力强劲、难以撼动，凭我们的了解，他对你全无防备，您可伺机用这把玄冰剑将其击杀。届时其部涣散，再逐一击破……”

安排如此详实狠戾，百密而无一疏，寻常人等必是措不及防。只是当彦佑滔滔不绝的向润玉阐述着计划同时，置于润玉殿内、不易被察觉的崆峒镜将这幕一览无遗的展现在了另一端、正观望的旭凤眼前。

他只知气急败坏时夺门而出，却永远没看到接下来崆峒镜里润玉夺下玄冰剑、将其架在颈项处，以自己的命作筹码、提出取消明日计划，彦佑无奈只得妥协。

【润玉死因篇】

(六）

再后来新天帝登位，龙鱼族受灭顶灾祸。任凭润玉苦苦哀求，旭凤愣是无动于衷。连润玉跪求着、把额角磕得流血，他也未再回头、哪怕只是听一个字进去。

润玉忆起前尘往事竟怅然若失的笑了，面容略带辛酸，更多的是对于一千余载困顿生涯的讽刺。后面的一切本不该再多提，时至今日又能再说什么？

早在一开始，他与旭凤之间的爱情就被太多杂质掺合，一步错 步步错！该笑自己过于单纯，还是该气旭凤心思不纯？走到这步，数千年光阴虚度，他们这代人的好光景早已虚耗到荡然无存了。韶华不复，再无气力也再无念想去思前尘、去盼来日。

最可悲的不是目之所及皆成空，而是连再看这凡尘一眼的勇气都没了！无欲亦无求，不如早些离去，他只想得一个解脱！  
摇篮中小小的应龙宝宝宁暘从睡梦中醒来，他乖巧的眨巴一双无辜鹿眼、调皮的吐着奶泡泡看向自己的父神。润玉放慢动作、轻柔将其抱起，摩挲着小儿子的后背。

三年怀胎，稚子年幼。虽然去意已决，无奈父子连心，润玉还是不舍：小包子还未足百日！日后蹒跚学步、牙牙学语，垂髻入塾就读，舞象正值青春年少……这些他都无法再看到了。漫漫神生、悠悠长路，难以相伴，道一句抱歉、待来生相遇再为亲子，将未竟一切从头来过。

“天后殿下，您产后虚弱，再加上早年受红莲业火重创，需得好好调养。这一年除了微臣开的方子，一定得按时服用外，还有……还有……床帷之事，还请您与陛下，多多克制，否则……” 润玉开始回忆起半月前新任岐黄仙官请脉时的一番话，“若是不照做，会怎样？”

“呃嗯……陛下火灵……精元，随时可摧动余毒发作，致马上风，猝死……”

（七）  
当旭凤进入璇玑宫内，不禁有些疑惑为何这么晚了润玉还要找他。“是有什么要紧的事吗？”旭凤一边想着，一边步入内殿。

夜幕降临，暮霭沉沉。月之光华透过檀木窗沿浸遍整个内殿。昙花借着点点星光或迎微风曼舞，或与夜色和鸣。

旭凤被殿内香炉袅袅升起的奇特香气勾住步伐，疏忽间体内不知怎么莫名腾起一股子烈火，灼热燃烧着，叫他有点喘不过气来。

此时悠悠古琴声起，身穿泽衣薄纱的佳人暗夜独奏一曲骊歌。青葱十指每撩拨一下，袅袅熏香薄雾缭绕，偏偏此时昙花无声凋零，将所有灵动之美全相交于一处；清音悠悠，乘风而来。内殿疏影横斜，暗香浮动。旭凤已然痴醉！

体内的炙热感喧嚣至上折腾到极点，层层汗珠浸透里衣。意识不受控制般嘶吼着驱使他想要极尽一切，对眼前美人儿宣泄最原始的兽欲。他努力挣扎着告诫自己切莫把持住，可裆部凸起的一块简直煎熬到极致！

弹奏之人停下动作缓缓走来，灵巧的十指轻轻覆上旭凤脸庞。似是要勾人一般。润玉将旭凤汗湿的额前发丝拨向一边，轻咬嫣红双唇。眼眸之中春水泛滥，搅得旭凤心烦意乱。

他靠近旭凤，双手覆上脸颊。猝不及防，在旭凤唇间轻轻一啄，旭凤努力使自己镇静。可润玉却是命般耳语一句：“忍了这么久，辛苦吧。仙官说了我的身体复原得差不多了，所以……”

旭凤听了哪还管三七二十一，直接就将眼前人一把抱起，走向床榻开始大刀阔斧。  
近乎是撕扯般褪去了润玉身上所穿的外层薄纱，内里的青色寝衣半遮半掩。温润艳丽的肉体若隐若现。旭凤低头，覆上了润玉白皙的脖颈处，一路顺沿吻了下去。

停至胸前的那点缨红。旭润轻轻舔舐着，吮吸着；仿佛要让整个口腔都充斥着身下坤泽那处甜美的味道。双手不住游移在那人嫩滑光洁的两腿间摸索着。

在那深处找到了他向往已久的隐秘洞穴；旭凤胯下胀得已经十分难受，理智全然磨灭。脑内被膨胀着的情欲占领，他未加开拓、直接将那处送入蜜色甬道中，身下润玉了因异物的突然侵入、明显双眉一皱，低低呜咽。

中了媚香春药的旭凤哪里再去顾及润玉感受？加快了抽送的力度，以野兽媾和般的姿态全力进进出出。蜜色洞穴渐渐已有汁液向外溢出，整个就好似一朵含苞待放的鲜花，温润的花蕊深处。似乎正在等待着他人的采摘。

景象无一不触动着旭凤，他丝毫不满足、索求无度似的直接将润玉双腿架到自己自己身上，交合的速度更加肆无忌惮。里面紧致、温暖让旭凤舒服极了，此时的旭凤就如一匹饥渴的饿狼一般，发泄着积压多时的欲望。自润玉生了三子以来，两人鲜少行房。此刻旭凤一刻也不想再压抑欲望，只想狂暴的贯穿身下美人儿，听他因交合时的快感而发出天籁龙吟。

润玉觉得体内的业火毒已开始叫嚣着流动于每一处筋脉，他愈发觉得胸闷心悸，下身撕裂般的疼痛灭顶袭来，叫他难受得想要晕厥过去。

肉体交缠所带来的撞击声，刺激着旭凤只想进入最深处，一尝里面的别样风情！他疯狂扭动腰肢、把战场上冲锋陷阵的气力全用了上去。俯身亲吻着已经颤抖着快痛到极点的润玉，撬开他细碎的贝齿，长驱直入；于那条灵巧的舌头一起，在深处搅弄风云。“

“唔”业火毒沸腾着达到顶点，一波又一波的炙热火凤精元喷薄着涌入体内。同时也让润玉的五脏六腑狠狠被灼烧，他甚至能感觉得到肝脏破裂、在内里流出的潺潺鲜血。

不知又过了多少时候，当旭凤终于药效散尽，最后一次将精华尽数喷薄在了润玉的生殖腔中，一股股血液不断从润玉大腿内侧蜿蜒而出……鲜血从身下之人苍白无血色的唇角缓缓涌出，刺眼惨红终是让旭凤明白了一切。

对不起，玉儿……对不起，我不是故意的，你不要走不要离开我。” 眼睫处被薄薄一层血雾所掩盖，死寂无声分外阴冷的在璇玑宫内殿的每一处跳动着。混着一颗颗狠狠砸落的泪珠，旭凤的视线已然模糊。

柔若无骨的人儿身_下_溢_满了潸潸流出的刺眼/茜红，像极了逆寒环境中朵朵绽开凄绝惊艳的凤凰帝花。润玉嘴角边涌出一口血，顺着水青色长纱衣袍滴滴垂下，雪白纱衣瞬时_染-红～一片，远远观去恰似红梅映雪。

体内的红莲业火毒此刻喧嚣至上、沸腾到了顶点，似玉容颜因火毒发作时的痛苦而狰狞一片，曾经风华绝代的上神谪仙此刻只剩数不尽的惨白枯槁，在冰冷的日晷推移中默默等待生命消逝。

宫门外穿出仙侍们报时的阵阵钟响，十二声鸣金子夜已至、化涟漪灼灼布满天宫每一处，四下寂寥无人静得可怕，呼吸在分秒间变得愈发刺痛沉闷，大限将至、润玉睁大双眼想要努力看清生前最后一处光景。

旭凤不敢相信自己刚刚所做的一切，他绝望哭嚎着握住爱人手腕，“玉儿，玉儿，对不起……我不是故意的，你撑住，不要走，不要离开我。” 

于旭凤而言，润玉如黑夜里悄然而至的白月光、早已刻骨铭心的融至全/身/每一处，生命中习惯了照亮前行方向的朗朗明澈，如今怎舍得让无边死寂暗夜带去这抹最为宝贵的存在？他无助的摇着头，死死抱住怀中润玉。

润玉颤抖着沾满_血*的手、再一次抚上旭凤的脸颊。行至此步已然释怀，无力去爱亦无心去恨，该解脱也是时候离去了，一想到这里他欣然露出微笑，颤抖的嫣红薄唇快没气力翕和，却仍是勉强着想在最后对眼前人说些什么：

“”浮生若梦，为欢几何？此去经年，霜蟾莞枯，泬寥……窅冥，寒蝉玉树凄切，长门……长门……相顾无言。蓦然……垂泪歔吁时，满目濩落……满目濩落……万事哀。君知否？却成陌路不归人……”

在最后的最后，旭凤听到了润玉近乎泣血的泪诉：“旭……旭凤，我还是……没等到……邀我共赏凤凰花的少年鸦鸦……待我再次遇到他时，我一定要好好责问他。为……为什么，当初未能守诺，言而无信……不要我……弃我而去了……”

(七)  
回忆至此旭凤望了望那棵不知何时，已然枯死的合欢树，这还是润玉刚入住璇玑宫那年。两人一起种下的，他静默地望着那枯黄枝干，幻出寰谛凤翎,猛然朝心口扎 去。

浮生若梦，为欢几何？此去经年，霜蟾莞枯，泬寥窅冥。寒蝉玉树凄切，长门相顾无言，蓦然垂泪歔吁时，满目濩落万事哀。君知否？回首已是两相隔⋯


End file.
